


F.F.X.V.: Rock The World

by brendonstitties



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: D:, ENJOY ZE STORY, F/M, I'm really bad at smut so I like a clean storyline, M/M, Toya is not a real character I just wanted to give prompto a sister, ardyn is just a manager trying to literally buy the four and control them, ardyn may or may not actually succeed, no he won't, or will he, sorry - Freeform, that is important to remember kay, there won't be but three or four chapters of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonstitties/pseuds/brendonstitties
Summary: Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis are all part of a band that they like to call F.F.X.V., but their actual name is Final Fantasy, and the XV is there because they each joined the band at age 15. (in this story Noct is like two years older than everyone including Gladio, so he's like 24-25.)When the day comes that they are scheduled to play in Tenebrae, a lack of sleep causes Noct to be unable to perform.What Noct doesn't know is that Ardyn, the manager that keeps trying to buy the four, is actually controlling his mind with some sort of magical ring.Then a terror attack strikes Tenebrae, causing the whole capital to fall as the four flee to Lucis with their royal Regalia, trying to find the man who started this all in the first place.





	F.F.X.V.: Rock The World

Noctis could say he followed his dreams. That he's happy to be famous around all of Lucis, and even Niffleheim and Tenebrae, and don't forget about Altissia. But, he wanted more. He wanted love, and he wanted to get married, but it would be hard, considering he only likes men, which is uncommon for people on Eos.  
He never imagined being related to King Regis, he didn't even know if Regis was his father, uncle, cousin, brother even. Well, the last one was very unlikely.  
His friends were like his brothers though, they were there for him when he was fresh meat in the music world, they were there for him when he got rejected by one of the most famous record labels of all time, and they're there for him now, being famous worldwide and touring in places he only thought were legends.  
They were at Tenebrae at the moment, getting ready for one of the biggest show of their lives. They were performing in honor of Lady Lunafreya, who Noctis just happened to always have the biggest crush on. And little did he know that Lady Lunafreya was a huge fan of FFXV, and was the one who arranged for them to perform in the first place.  
Noctis had his headphones on, typing away at his computer. He had been working all night to make sure that their newest single was perfect, because Luna deserved perfect. He had bags under his eyes, and around twenty empty energy drink bottles on the desk he was working at. He really should be sleeping, considering their show was later tonight, and he looked and felt horrible.  
Noctis felt his head grow heavy as he finally passed out, snoring loudly with his computer still on and headphones blasting their heavy metal music.  
Prompto walked into the room with his lunch in hand (just a sandwich), phone in the other. He saw Noctis and laughed, toning it down before he could choke, what a way to go. He opened the camera on his phone, snapping a picture of Noctis and not hesitating to post it to Fanstagram, his face curled into a smile, trying hard not to laugh and wake up Noctis, that's the last thing he needed, a bitchy Noctis all day. So he decided to let the boy sleep for now and then deal with his overly prepared attitude.  
Gladio walked in, searching for his drumsticks, sporting no shirt and tight sweatpants that would make any girl scream.  
"Hey Prom, any idea where- aw, seems like our little Prince had a rough night." Gladio joked, laughing softly as he spotted his drumsticks on the desk Noctis was working on. "I'll get him onto the bed, so he's not complaining about his 'extensively sore' back." he said wirh another chuckle, taking Noctis' headphones off as he picked him up, gently setting him on the bed.  
"That was too easy for you to pick him up, you're the jolly green fucking giant." Prompto said, trying to hold back his childish giggles.  
"Do you even lift bro?" Gladio said with a smile, grabbing his drumsticks. "I found my drumsticks, now it's time to find Specs. Know where he is?" he asked, referring to the lead bassist, Ignis. Gladio kept quiet so he didn't wake Noctis.  
Before Prompto could get out an answer, there was a knock on the door. Hopefully it was Ignis, because once they were all gathered together they were going to practice. Gladio went over, opening the door only to see Lady Lunafreya herself, Ignis standing behind her, pulling a facepalm because Gladio was still shirtless.  
"Lady Lunafreya!" Gladio said, a little shocked, but nonetheless, he bowed for her, Prompto following right behind him. "I should probably be dressed, I'm deeply sorry-"  
"It is fine, Ignis informed me you all have had a tiresome week, hopefully Tenebrae brings you proper rest. Where is Noctis?" Luna asked, a smile spreading across her face. Since she was royalty, there wasn't really anyone she was excited for, someone that she had dreamed of and virtually obssessed over and never met before, but now she was meeting the best band (in her opinion) in the history of the world.  
"Uhh.... He's asleep.." Gladio said, quite embarrassed. He heard a shuffle and a few grunts, turning around to see that Noctis had in fact just woken up. Perfect timing.  
"Ugh.. Sorry guys...... I guess I was really-" Noctis started, his eyes widening as soon as he saw Luna. He cleared his throat, and bowed for her. "I'm sorry Lady Luna-"  
"It's fine, really. No need to be so apologetic. You all are welcome to do as you please, as long as no harm is caused." Luna interupted with a smile, waving at Noctis.  
Noctis smiled nervously and nodded. "We're excited for the show tonight, and very honore, m'lady."  
"Yeah! It's the biggest show we've ever done, and we're gonna rock it!" Prompto said whilst doing the air guitar, high fiving Noct, and earning a flick from Gladio. "Ow!"  
"Oh, I cannot wait until you perform, I'm like, so excited!" Luna said, quickly going from her oracle attitude to becoming a hardcore fangirl, nearly squealing in excitement.  
Gladio looked back to Noctis, winking as he chuckled. "Well, I'm sure glad to hear that. Will you be coming to our practice?" he asked Luna, his smile growing wider.  
"Of course! I've never been to see your shows before, as I tend to be rather busy during evenings. But since you've agreed to come to Tenebrae, my dreams have come true!" Luna said, practically swooning over the four as she rambled on about how amazing she thought they were.  
Noctis was in shock. He thought that Lady Lunafreya had just had a small interest in their music and wished to see them live for something to do in her spare time. He had absoluetly no idea that the Oracle herself was obssessed with the band, but it was more of an obssession towards Noctis. And, the other three seemed to be just as surprised as Noctis was.  
"Not to interrupt you, your highness, but we musn't be late to our rehearsal, as Noctis tends to forget lyrics in the middle of the show." Ignis said kindly, glaring at Noctis.  
"I am sorry, be on with your duties. I shall be there with due time." Luna said, her face flushing red when she realized how much she rambled on. She bowed and walked off, a wide smile plastered on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kind of short, but I'll get to writing ASAP!
> 
> also I know I said that Noct was only into men but he has always had a crush on Luna, but it's like a celebrity crush, kind of like if a gay guy had a huge crush on Britney Spears or something (*cough* Shane Dawson) but he didn't necessarily want to BE WITH HER (although I'm pretty sure Shane Dawson wants to BE Britney Spears 


End file.
